Never Forgotten
by M14Mouse
Summary: Alphonse is worried that Ellie the cat won't remember him. After all, he is no longer a suit of armor. Sequel to Paw Shaped Heart


Never Forgotten

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Alphonse is worried that Ellie the cat won't remember him. After all, he is no longer a suit of armor. Sequel to Paw Shaped Heart

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Love_bingo prompt: Unbreak my heart

Ed could tell that his brother was nervous. Alphonse was swinging from shifting around in seat to chatting a mile a minute. Of course, it may be the fact that they have been sitting on the train for several days now. He was excited to get home again as well. Although, he had no clue that why his brother was nervous. Everyone back home will be excited to see him again. He could already feel that there a home cooked meal and pie in their future.

"Al, stop moving around."

"I'm nervous and excited."

"No need to be nervous."

"It just…"

His little brother huffed slightly and leaned against his seat.

"Al?"

"I am excited to be home…but do think Den and Ellie will remember me? I was a suit of armor for awhile."

He wanted to laugh but the look on his brother's face was dejected. He didn't want to make him more upset about it. He didn't want to break his heart if his cat forgot him.

"Den…could smell you coming. He knows you, Al. Your cat…well…animals can sense stuff. You know that. Ellie will know who you are."

"I know but…"

"No buts, little brother. Animals just know, okay?"

Al just sighed softly and turned his attention to the window. It was going to be a long train ride home.

-FMAFMAFMA-

Alphonse's heart neatly burst when Den almost jumped on top of him and his big brother.

"Hello, boy. It is good to see you too." He said as he pat down Den's wigging body. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Whiny coming out of the house. He looked up as she brought her hands to her face. He could see that she was about to cry.

A second later, she bolted toward them. It didn't take very long to have her arms wrapped around them. He couldn't help but hug back…even if it was slightly strange with the crutch. He couldn't really understand what she saying between the crying and words. It was feelings were overwhelming. He didn't know what to say.

He really didn't need to say anything as she dragged them toward the house because big brother was talking a mile a minute right back. He just limped beside them and listened to their conversation. He smiled softly. Then something caught the corner of his eye. He turned around and that is when he saw her. It looked liked to him that she was stalking something through the grass.

Ellie grew big. She was no longer the kitten that he found. She was still adorable.

"Ellie?"

The cat stopped in her tracks and stared at him. He didn't dare approach her. He didn't want to scare her away. Slowly, the cat approached him. Slowly, he lowered himself toward the ground. He winced slightly as his muscles protest. He shouldn't…but he needed to do this. He reached out his hand and allowed the cat to come to him. The cat stopped in her tracks. Then a loud bang caused her to bolt off. He sighed softly.

"Don't worry, Al. She will back later," His big brother said as he felt his hand on his shoulder.

He hoped so.

-FMAFMAFMA-

Ellie didn't approach him again until after dinner. He didn't try to seek her out again. He knew enough that always let the cat approach you. So, he waited. For his waiting, he felt something brush against his legs. He looked down to see Ellie brushing and purring against him.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

The cat looked up at him and blinked. He leaned over and gently run his hands against her fur. She purred softly as she pressed against his hand. His muscles started to protest, the longer that he pat her. Slowly, he pulled away and relaxed his aching muscles.

He turned his attention back to the conversation at the table.

Suddenly, Ellie jumped into his lap and purred. He ran his hand against her fur as she settled into his lap.

A sense of peace washed over him. He felt like that he was home.

End

A/N: This story was totally based on my experience when I went away to college. A little bit of fear that your dog won't remember you when you come back. I shouldn't be when my dogs came to greet me. So…thanks for the reviews! Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
